Correct the Wrong - deutsch
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Merlin darf nicht enden, daher habe ich Stücke der letzten Episode Staffel 5 umgeschrieben. Zumindest die Arthur- und Merlin-Szenen habe ich geliebt - die kann man wohl kaum besser machen. Aber für eine 6. Staffel sind bestimmte Charaktere nun einmal unverzichtbar! Wenn du das Ende von Staffel 5 nichts kennst, warte mit dem Lesen. Spoiler!
1. Chapter 1

Sir Gwaine

Springe in die Szene wo Sir Gwaine gefesselt in den Seilen hängt und von Sir Percival gefunden wird.

Mit verzweifeltem Blick kniet Percival vor seinem Freund nieder. Vorsichtig hebt er mit seiner Hand dessen Kopf an. Gwaine lebt! Kaum verhehmbares Atmen kommt aus dessen Lunge, sein Herz ist schwach, aber es schlägt. Percival fällt vor Erleichterung ein Stein von Herzen, ein winziges Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen: "Gwaine, ich dachte, ich hätte Euch verloren!" Sir Gwaine öffnet die Augen und blickt in die seines Freundes - nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde - die körperliche Erschöpfung ist übermächtig. Er zittert. Nur unter größter Anstrengung schafft er es, sie erneut zu öffnen. Er öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, er flüstert: "Ich habe versagt." Eine Träne läuft ihm über das Gesicht: "Ich habe uns alle verraten, ich habe Arthur verraten." Sir Percival streicht ihm über das Gesicht: "Nein. Gwaine. Du hast nicht versagt. Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Daumens wischt er die Träne aus seinem Gesicht. Gwaine sieht ihm ein letztes Mal in die Augen, dann bricht er vor Erschöpfung ohnmächtig zusammen. Sir Percival löst seine Fesseln. Vorsichtig legt er seinen Freund auf den Boden. Er kniet sich neben ihn und sieht traurig auf ihn herab. Liebevoll streicht er ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht: "Bruder, Ich verspreche Euch, ich werde sie rechtzeitig finden." Er nimmt Gwaines Hand in seine und drückt sie. Gwaine kommt erneut für einen kurzen Augenblick zu Bewußtsein. Er hebt den Kopf und sieht Percival an: "Lauft! Ihr musst euch beeilen!" Percival drückt noch einmal seine Hand: "Kommt Ihr zurecht?" Sir Gwaine legt seinen Kopf zurück auf den Boden ab und schließt die Augen: "Jetzt macht schon. Ich erwarte dich dann in der Taverne." Beide lächeln - für einen winzigen Moment steht die Zeit still -bis Gwaine wieder ohnmächtig entgleitet. Sir Percival erhebt sich. Sein Gesicht ist vor Entschlossenheit zur Faust geballt. Dann rennt er los..


	2. Chapter 2

Springe in die Szene, in der Merlin den großen Drachen ruft.

Als der Drache landet, sieht Merlin verzweifelt zu ihm auf: "Bitte Kilgarrah, ich brauche deine Hilfe! Bitte!" In seinen Augen glänzen Tränen. Der Drache schüttelt den Kopf: "Merlin, Arthur ist verloren. Du kannst ihn nicht retten. Es ist zu spät." Merlin sieht zu seinem Freund hinab: "Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Er ist mein Freund. Es muss etwas geben was ich tun kann. Wozu habe ich diese Magie, diese ungeheure Macht, wenn ich nicht einmal einen Menschen damit retten kann. Wozu habe ich die Magie, wenn ich den Menschen, der mir am Wichtigsten ist, nicht beschützen kann?" Er sieht den Drachen noch einmal herzerreißend an: "Bitte!" Der Drache seufzt: "Du hast eine letzte Chance Merlin. Du musst deine Macht nutzen und das Leben spiegeln. Du hast es schon einmal getan, um Gaius zu retten." Über Merlins Gesicht läuft eine Träne, als er erneut zu seinem König heruntersieht, er lächelt: "Und das wird ihn retten?" "Merlin!.." Killgarrahs Ruf erreicht ihn nicht. Merlin sieht wieder zu ihm auf: "Wenn es ihn rettet, werde ich es für ihn tun. Ich werde mein Leben gegen seines tauschen." Der Drache versucht es erneut: "Merlin! Höre. Es wird ihn nicht retten! Es bringt ihm nur ein wenig Zeit. Er muss noch immer nach Avalon. Nur dort kann er gerettet werden." Merlin lächelt: "Wenn ich ihm Lebenszeit verschaffe, wirst du ihn dann nach Avalon bringen? Ich bitte dich nur um diesen letzten Gefallen." Der Drache senkt seinen Kopf: "Ich kann nicht Merlin. Ich bin zu schwach. Ich hatte kaum die Kraft deinem Ruf zu folgen." Verzweifelt fällt Merlin neben seinem König auf die Knie: "Dann ist alles verloren? Egal was ich tue, ich werde ihn nicht retten können?" Der Drache antwortet mit einer sanften Stimme: "Merlin. Das ist nicht wahr. Alles wofür du gekämpft hast - Albion - wird leben. Die Magie wird in das Land zurückkehren. Mit deiner Hilfe wird deine Königin Arthurs Werk fortsetzen." Merlin sinkt zusammen: "Das spielt keine Rolle. Albion bedeutet mir nichts ohne meinen Freund. Wie kann ich fröhlich sein, wenn er nicht bei mir ist? Wie kann ich leben, während er tot ist? Es ist alles meine Schuld. Wie kann ich durch Albion laufen ohne ihn auch nur eine Sekunde nicht zu vermissen? Das kann ich nicht.." Der große Drache unterbricht ihn: "Merlin.." Merlin steht auf: "Er wischt sich seine Tränen aus dem Gesicht: "Ich danke Dir für dein Kommen. Danke für alles was du für mich und Arthur getan hast." Er ist nicht in der Lage ihm in die Augen zu sehen, sein Blick ist auf den Boden gerichtet. Er dreht sich um und geht zurück zu seinem König. Lächelnd kniet er sich neben ihn: "Ich werde Euch niemals verlassen. Wenn es denn so sein soll, werde ich Euch auf eurer letzten Reise begleiten." Eine neue Träne läuft ihm über das Gesicht und tropft auf Arthurs Stirn. Der Drache erhebt erneut seine Stimme: "Merlin! Das darfst du nicht tun! Du bist noch nicht fertig hier!" Merlin sieht zum Drachen auf. "Merlin, du kannst mein Leben nehmen." Merlin schüttelt entsetzt den Kopf: "Nein, Ich kann doch nicht einen Freund für einen anderen opfern. Außerdem weist du selbst, dass meine Magie bei dir keine Wirkung zeigt." Doch der Drache fügt versöhnlich hinzu: "Merlin, sieh mich an. Das ist Arthurs letzte und einzige Chance. Ich bin müde und sterbe. Wenn du es nicht tust, habe ich vielleicht noch 3 Wochen, vielleicht 4. Dann werde ich sowieso sterben. Aber wenn ich mein Leben für Arthur gebe, werde ich unsterblich sein. Wenn ich mein Leben freiwillig gebe, wirkt auch deine Magie. Wenn ich mein Leben gebe, wird die Schuld von mir abfallen, die mich belastet, seitdem ich Camelot angegriffen und unschuldige Menschen getötet habe." Merlin sieht in die Augen seine Freundes: "Nein!" Der große Drache gibt jedoch nicht nach: "Merlin, du musst. Mein Tod bringt deinem König etwa 3 oder 4 Stunden. Du musst dich beeilen. Du musst ihn lebend zum See bringen." Merlin ist immer noch nicht überzeugt, mit Schmerzen in der Brust antwortet er: "Ich kann das nicht." Der Drache lächelt: "Ich bin mir sicher, das du es kannst. Komm steh auf." Merlin steht auf und macht einen Schritt auf seinen geflügelten Freund zu: "Bist du dir wirklich sicher?" Mit entschlossener Stimme antwortet Kilgarrah: "Das bin ich. Ich möchte dich nur um eines bitten. Kümmere dich um Aithusa. Sie ist die letzte meiner Art." Merlin lächelt: "Ich verspreche es." Der Drache sieht nach Arthur: "Merlin, du hast keine Zeit zu verlieren. Es ist mir eine Ehre." Merlin nickt und streckt seine Arme aus. Seine Augen sind voller Entschlossenheit. Ein Wind kommt auf und dunkle Wolken ziehen heran. Blitze brechen durch die Wolken. Sie reichen fast bis auf den Boden! Den nächsten fängt Merlin mit einer Handbewegung und lenkt ihn in den Körper seines Drachenfreundes. Der Drache löst sich auf. Dabei flüstert er ein letztes "Auf Wiedersehen. Ich werde immer bei dir sein! Vergiß das nie!"


	3. Chapter 3

Liebevoll sieht Merlin in den Himmel. Die Wolken verziehen sich und die Sonne kehrt zurück. Merlin wischt sich mit seinem Handrücken eine letzte Träne aus dem Gesicht: "Danke alter Freund. Danke für alles. Du hast deine Schuld tausendfach bezahlt. Ich werde dich nie vergessen. In meinen Erinnerungen wirst du ewig leben." Er atmet tief durch, reist sich vom Himmel los und kniet neben seinem König auf dem Boden nieder. Er beugt sich über ihn. Doch nichts hat sich verändert. Arthur ist nach wie vor bewußtlos, mehr tod als lebendig. Verzweiflung steigt in ihm auf. Er schreit ihn an: "Arthur!" Er rüttelt an seinem Öberkörper. Plötzlich für eine winzigen Augenblick öffnet Arthur die Augen, bevor er wieder in die Ohnmacht entgleitet. Merlin lächelt. Er zieht seinen Oberkörper hoch und drückt ihn an sich. Dann richtet er sich auf und zieht ihn hoch. Ergeben legt er sich Arthurs Arm um seine Schulter und sieht ihm ins Gesicht, in dessen geschlossene Augen. Er lächelt erneut: "Und eines verspreche ich Euch: wenn das hier geschafft ist, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Ihr mehr trainiert und weniger feiert!"

Mit aller Kraft schleppt er sich und Arthur vorwärts. Plötzlich hört er ein Geräusch hinter sich! Erschrocken dreht er sich um, nur um im nächsten Augenblick mit Sir Percival zusammenzustoßen! Mit einer Freudenträne im Auge lacht er laut auf: "Sir Percival, Euch schickt der Himmel!" Sir Percival ist so perplex, dass er kein Wort herausbekommt. Er sieht Merlin an, dann seinen ohnmächtig in dessen Armen hängenden König. Verwundert aber zu allem entschlossen, fragt er: "Merlin, was muss ich tun?" Merlin sieht dem großen Ritter in die Augen: "Wir müssen ihn zu diesem See bringen und zwar so schnell wir können!" Percival sieht noch einmal zu Arthur und zuckt mit den Schultern: "O.K. so schnell wir können." Er nimmt Arthurs Arm von Merlins Schulter und legt sich seinen König mit einer einzigen kraftvollen Bewegung über seine Schulter. Merlin steht verdattert da und sieht ihn an. Percival grinst: "So schnell wir können." Nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Stille, drehen sich beide in Richtung des Sees und laufen los. Merlin läuft vorn weg, Percival mit dem König über der Schulter folgt ihm. Sie laufen über Stock und Stein, ohne sich umzudrehen, ohne nachzudenken, immernur geradeaus.

Als sie außer Atem den See erreichen, müssen beide verschnaufen. Ihre Gesichter glühen, ihre Haare kleben vom Schweiß an ihrem Kopf. Vorsichtig legt Sir Percival seinen König am Ufer des Sees auf den Boden. Sie ringen immernoch nach Atem. Sie sehen einander in die Augen, dann sehen sie auf Arthur hinab. Merlin zögert, dann tastet er vorsichtig nach des Königs Puls. Sir Percival sieht wieder auf zu Merlin: "Bitte sag mir, das er noch lebt." Merlin lächelt und seine Augen leuchten: "Er ist schwach, aber er lebt."


	4. Chapter 4

Als Merlin sich umsieht, entdeckt ein kleines Boot, das am Ufer des Sees im Wasser schwimmt. Er ruft: "Wir müssen ihn in das Boot legen und entkleiden!" Percival springt ins Wasser und zieht das Boot heran. Fassungslos sieht er Merlin ihn: "Entkleiden?" Merlin hebt den Kopf seines Königs an und beginnt damit ihm das Kettenhemd auszuziehen. Percival kommt zurück an Land und hilft Merlin Arthur in das Boot zu legen. Merlin sieht zur Insel herüber: "Das ist ein heiliger Ort. Sie werden ihn den See in Waffen und Rüstung nicht passieren lassen." Percival hält inne: "Ihn? Werden wir ihn nicht begleiten?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich wünschte wir könnten. Aber man kann den See nur im Angesicht des Todes passieren." Sir Percival schaut nicht gerade begeistert. Skeptisch sieht er zur Insel hinüber. Dort ist nichts zu erkennen. Selbst um die Insel zu erspähen, muss man sehr genau hinsehen, denn die Insel ist umgeben von einen dichten Nebel. Aber Merlin überstrahlt Percivals Zweifel mit seiner Entschlossenheit: "Vertraut mir, bitte."

Der König liegt bis auf die Unterwäsche entkleidet in dem kleinen Boot. Er sieht aus, als ob er schläft. Merlin beugt sich über ihn und streichelt seinen Kopf. Eine letzte Träne läuft ihm über das Gesicht. Er lächelt: "Bis bald mein Freund. Ich werde auf Euch warten." Merlin und Sir Percival treten vom Boot zurück. Wie von Zauberhand schwimmt das kleine Boot in Richtung der Insel los. Beide sehen dem Boot mit ihrem geliebten König nach, bis es ihm Nebel verschwindet. Sir Percival hat immernoch Zweifel. Er schüttelt den Kopf: "Hätten wir nicht doch mit ihm gehen können? Haben wir das Richtige getan? Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei." Merlin starrt zur Insel, er lächelt abwesend: "Er ist hier in Sicherheit. Ich bin mir ganz sicher." Sir Percival wundert sich über Merlin, er dreht sich zu ihm um und starrt ihn an: "Wird er zurückkehren?" Merlin sieht seinem Freund fest in die Augen: "Das wird er." Sir Percival ist beruhigt. Merlin strahlt etwas aus, dass ihn überzeugt: "Wann wird er zurückkehren?" Merlin sieht wieder zur Insel. Zuversichtlich antwortet er: "Um ehrlich zu sein, das weiß ich nicht. Seine Wunde ist sehr tief. Es wird dauern. Vielleicht ein Tag, vielleicht eine Woche, vielleicht ein Jahr. Es dauert so lange wie es dauert, aber am Ende wird er zuückkehren."


End file.
